Nabudis' Treasure
by Divine.Muse
Summary: This is the story behind the Zodiac Spear and Ashelia's connection to it.


There is a certain annoyance at the repetition of one's role in life. Ashelia, was always forced to play her part, even the role of spoiled princess from time to time, which all seemed beneath her. By the time she reached the age of maturity in Dalmasca, the public was ready to scrutinize her alleged fondness for the extreme. It was rumored that she was quite demanding, rude even, such a terrible trait for Dalmascan royalty. In fact many people were afraid she would never marry, but ah the public was proven wrong. Kings met, children were introduced and two countries would finally have their say as to the future of their royal children.

She was use to extreme hatred and worship from her country. Her father warned her that a country could easily flip on her should she step out of line. As Princess of Dalmasca she needed to be in control at all times, much like the knights that served them. Basch Fon Rosenberg was an excellent example of the stoic personality required. Each day ladies in waiting and a political advisor made sure every move she completed was satisfactory for the King, the Kingdom of Nabudis, her public, and other allies such as the sky city of Bhujerbha. One misstep could cause her respect and power to be lost amongst a never-ending political battle among countries. For now Dalmasca was ruling with peace and prosperity in mind, but should the time demand of it, then Ashelia would know her place.

Or so her father, thought.

"Why can I not learn basic combat moves?"

She had wished to storm into a military meeting, but her adviser held on to her, pleading that she must wait for the meeting to end. The Marquise Ondore would surely be compelled to think that if King Gramis lacked the ability to control his daughter, the same would be said of his kingdom. Such tactics and power plays infuriated the young princess. Again, another example of how the games that royalty played were petty and ethically abrasive to her own moral code.

"You know I would not ruin my father's reputation."

"Then please," begged the man whose name and face Ashelia would forget years later, "I ask that you wait until your uncle leaves the room. Once the Marquise Ondore exits, we will have the opportunity to enter under the pretense that the lady wishes to spend time with Lord Rasler.

"Must every step and move I take be so complicated?" She scoffed at the pretense of her visit, but in the end she obliged the adviser as she knew there was no other way to go about it. The princess waits and waits, using this time to carefully construct her argument as to her need of weaponry.

The sixteen foot tall doors made of iron and magicite opens and as expected it is announced that the Marquise is exiting the room, signifying his departure.

"Uncle."

"Princess Ashe. It is always a great pleasure to see you. I have just spoken with your father. These are troubling times indeed. However," he gently takes hold of her chin, cradling it as if it were a newborn fawn, "if the time is right, I wish you would visit your old uncle. With the Lady Ondore having passed away, the sky city is a much lonelier place for this old man."

"Perhaps his young niece can lift his spirits?" This was a tragic meeting for her. With the death of Ashelia's aunt, her uncle seemed to steadily lose that luster in his eyes. He was one of the few rare exceptions, when it came to royal tradition. Halim Ondore always broke the rules, and never did his wife reproach him. But now, it's as if he lost all his will to fight the stagnant ways of the aristocracy. She hated seeing him like this, but what was she to tell him? _I'm sorry your wife died, but you shouldn't change your personality because of it? Please don't change? I want the old Uncle back?  
_

_  
_All of it seemed much to crass. Instead she smiles and hopes those words can somehow temporarily fill the void he is experiencing. Her uncle nods his head and takes off. The man that hugged her for being a young fairy tale princess was gone.

"Ashelia, I am happy to see your presence." It was time for her now to make way into Dalmasca's war room. The only people that remained were Lord Rasler, her father, and Basch Fon Rosenberg. She looked over at the table to see if there were any extravagant plans laid upon the table. If they were she would have to slowly dance her way to verbalizing her request. Otherwise, she was free to make any demand within reason. Glancing at the table, the stern knight seems taken aback and mutters to himself, removing any incriminating evidence from the table.

Again, more nonsense about the role women should play. Sometimes, she couldn't stand that Fon Rosenberg.

"Father, I have been hearing about Archadia and wish to train in combat."

"Ashelia, those are just rumors. You are much too young and docile to take on such tasks. This is why we have our knights and your intended Lord Rasler to protect you."

Basch nods, while Lord Rasler gazes at her curiously. She was already losing the argument and it had not even begun.

"But Father, I want you to understand, this isn't about appearances. I won't even tell anyone, if that's what you wish. I just feel my time could be better used then learning about royal procedures in Rozarria. When will I ever encounter a Rozarrian?"

"I could assign an escort to you, if you feel threatened, Lady Ashe," Basch interjected.

"No, I am not worried about my immediate safety."

"Then why worry, my dear?" Her father replied having now killed her hopes at learning anything worthwhile. She was furious at Von Rosenberg, Rozarrians for their boring literature, and her father's unwillingness to just open his eyes and see this had nothing to do with her wanting something out of the ordinary. She was certain commoners learned; why not her?

Oh yes, she had forgotten she was Princess of Dalmasca with all the benefits, privileges, and idiotic customs that came with it, such as the role of female royalty. It was positively disgusting, yet her father who was so kind, intelligent, and most of all giving, made none of his points with malice or ill intent. She was simply unlucky enough to have been born female, she supposed. Had she been male, she wouldn't be pleading with her father in such a pitiful manner.

"Princess Ashe, perhaps your desire to learn combat signifies your apparent boredom and lack of responsibility in Dalmasca. It would be wonderful if you used this time to visit Nabudis and become familiar with my kingdom. There is much for you to learn as my future wife."

She grinds her teeth and smiles, curtsies and mumbles a quick thank you before leaving the room.

The nerve of him! This was perhaps her second encounter with Lord Rasler and already he is insulting her. She could barely believe it. There was nothing to do now, though but take her punishment and learn about royal customs in Nabudis now. Her ladies in waiting will have packed everything and she would arrive in style. This idea of his was now simply repugnant. 

A few days passed and she finally arrived at the Nabudis castle, with Lord Rasler waiting for her at the door.

"I request that the lady changes into a more appropriate outfit. We shall go horseback riding at once, but before that we must go over certain customs in Nabudis, so prepare to meet me in the Hall of Efflulgent Light." He takes off before she can utter a word. Leaving her no other choice, a lady in waiting assigned to her takes her to her room so that she may change. Naturally, ten to fifteen women help with the changing and what is more all wish to escort her to the hall, but the one with the highest title receives the privilege. Once Ashelia arrives, the woman by her side is ready to open the door so that she may enter, but at that moment, Lord Rasler arrives in simple clothing reminiscent to the fashion of Rabanastre. Unimpressed, she allows him to open the door and they both enter the room, after Lord Rasler dismisses anyone around them.

"I sent orders so that this hall may stay empty. It's my favorite room, actually. Please take a moment to look around if you wish."

"I wish not, thank you."

"Ah, I see."

He strolls over to her and gestures subtlety that the two should head to the north end of the hall. Though they stand less than a foot apart, the gulf between them is wide. They eventually face a large formal dining room table that has been littered with various objects of interest. At the far right began smaller objects and as she visually looked to the left the objects in questions became exponentially bigger.

He mentions peculiar historical facts about Nabudis. The castle was originally 40,000 square feet, but expanded over time. The most amazing construction was that of the room of treasures and this particular hall that Lord Rasler admired. Their were paintings that were decorated with lush curtains to accent the walls. Intricate patterns of gemsteel bordered the entry way. Even the chandelier was breath taking as the crystals were of magicite, brightly colored to match the chosen color's of Nabudis.

"Princess, I seem to have yet to capture your interest." His wide eyes looked expressive and the tone of his voice was sincere, but what tempted him to apologize?

"I fail to understand."

"I invited you to Nabudis under false pretenses. If I were to make my true intentions known, King Gramis would have disapproved and appointed a knight such as Basch Fon Rosenberg to be your escort. Forgive me, as I had no intention to demean you or cause you to feel inferior. I would much prefer they be replaced with feelings of wrath towards me, should I have wounded you in such a way."

"Oh." It was such a short reply, but how was she to answer to him? "Actually...I shall accept your apology if you reveal to me your true intentions."

"Very well then." He smirked and the pair begins to walk towards the far left of the formal dining room table. "Inside this coffer is Nabudis' greatest treasure." He opens the coffer and hunches over the table slightly so he may pick up the item. The treasure in question was a spear, unlike any she had ever seen. "The blade is made of gemsteel. It is one of the most powerful weapons in all Ivalice. Many consider it a relic, and I believe it be an appropriate wedding gift."

"Thank you, Lord Rasler."

"You are quite welcome, Lady Ashelia." Rasler seems to want to continue the conversation, but hesitates. Finally after a few brief seconds he speaks once more. "Have you ever gone by another name, a nickname perhaps?"

"My uncle would call me Princess Ashe, and said that name was special and should be used on fun occasions. Mostly, I was called by that name on days I was being mischievous, looking back now at my days in Bhujerbha."

"Interesting. I must admit, that I cannot give you the greatest treasure of Nabudis after learning of this. It would seem wasteful if I hand over this relic. However, should Ashe frequently visit Nabudis, the two of us could go horseback riding. And on days such as this, when the two of us are much too busy to see the sights of Nabreus, we can do the next logical thing."

"And that is?"

"Learn about the history and culture of Nabudis. I believe this should do well for your first lesson." He picks up a sword and shield that were hidden beneath fine fabrics next to the coffer that held Nabudis' treasured item. It is time to begin your instruction."

Caught off guard by his gesture, Ashe bows and takes the sword. The two of them practice for hours on end. Each day in Nabudis she enters his favorite room to learn more of the culture and customs of Nabudis. During her train, he would occasionally slip in more historical facts that the Princess could carry home with her to entertain the noble people of Dalmasca. She was able to glean important information concerning Rasler. He was a quiet character who cared deeply about those around him. Rasler was not the type to foolishly display his emotions and flirt with abandonment. His charm came from his observation and subtle actions that led those around him to know the depth of his love and compassion.

Even more, he understood the games the court played in both Dalmasca and Nabudis. His strict upbringing allowed him to learn many things and as a result produced a most articulate and seasoned political player.

Several days into her visit the two of them meet once again for their hour long meetings in his favorite room. Though people whispered of their actions, no one dared spread any rumors outside the castle for the reputation of Lady Ashelia was at stake. They had mistakingly believed that she was perhaps inclined to behave more like the Rozarrian prince Al-Cid by evidence of the heavy panting and sweaty dispositions at the end of each session.

"There are rumors."

"Rumors?" Had Rasler been an ardent he would have rolled his eyes at this point. "Worry not. Your-"

"Not those rumors..." She smiled as she parried Rasler's attack with a new spear she was given. She had now extended her visit to a month and a half and had yet to hear any complaints from her father. She was building bridges between Nabradia and Dalmasca, that is all that mattered and he trusted that she would do nothing less then uphold the standards expected of a true princess. "I wanted to know about the rumors concerning Archadia."

Rasler halts his attack and lowers his weapon. He takes a step forward and pushes her spear aside. He wished to caress her face, and push aside the strands of hair that covered her eyes, but instead he grabs her weapon and places it upon the table once again. "There is concern among the military powers of Rozarria, Nabreus, and Dalmasca. Currently Dalmasca and Nabreus are in negotiations of unifying military forces for greater protection against Archadia."

"Will we be safe?"

"You shall always be free from harm, no matter how perilous the situation."

It was not the answer she was expecting nor did she believe that he was stepping away from a serious topic. He always handed her the most pertinent information at his disposal. They continue with her "Nabradian Lessons" until it is time for them to leave and become acquainted with different nobility. Exiting the grand hall they exchange knowing glances the whole way and Ashe is forced to resist the urge to giggle as someone asks her of her thoughts concerning Nabradia. She gives a thoughtful answer about the lavish history of Nabradia and how humbled she was to be chosen as the person to unite the two kingdoms as they could have easily asked that Rasler marry a duchess or marquise of the Dalmascan court.

She returns home and finds herself longing for his company. Her wedding could not occur soon enough as each day seperated from him, Ashelia feels empty by his presence. On the day of her wedding, she indulges herself and asks only for the best. It was to be a grand festival and for once instead of feeling she was a political figure of Dalmasca, she allowed herself to enjoy the fairy tale aspects to her life and wedding. She would want for nothing. The ceremony, the people, Rasler would all be perfect. For once, she could simply just be.

It was a marvelous feeling.

At their wedding ceremony they both whisper secrets to one another during the parade. As promised she would be receiving her Nabradian treasure later that night. The stolen glances, while waving to the throngs of people wishing them well, uplifts their spirits. She doesn't realize now that the moment is fleeting. She doesn't know that first sweet kiss to be her last. She pictures a lifetime of memories. Her greatest desire is to hear him whisper the name "Ashe".

Once the ceremony concludes they agree to meet once again at a private balcony before the reception. He swears to her in private that he would have no other. She is happy to be by his side and ready for the reception. Placing her hand on top of his, their thoughts both linger over their future goals and a lifetime of memories, which they expect to begin at the start of their wedding reception. They are so caught up in the pleasantness of this quiet moment that neither of them hear Vossler enter the balcony. From his point of view the newly married couple were quietly appraising their situation. He was trespassing on Ashelia's moment, but his current duty surpassed even the wedding of his Princess. As always, Dalmasca was a top priority to this knight.

"Lady Ashe, we are in need or Lord Rasler. You must head to the war room at once. Lady Ashe will be in the company of a high ranking guard. This viera is known to be ruthless when she is left with a charge. You will be safe with her. Ashelia knows of a viera with dark skin and long black skin that serves her kingdom. She was ashamed to admit she didn't know her name. Once Rasler left, Ashe was escorted to another main balcony. She is left in the company of the silent viera.

She paces, waiting for her husband and finally her arrives. The whole kingdom was waiting to hear an announcement from the newlyweds, but the thousands gathering in the plaza were also doing so after rumors spread of an imminent attack. The timing was terrible, but Ashe watches as Rasler is handed a sword and announces to the crowd they would be fighting for Dalmasca.

The viera stands behind her, watching the crowd the whole time, never uttering a word to her. After the official war declaration Rasler and her father's must trusted knight takes off. She is scurried off to a far corner of the palace. At one point it is raided and the viera pushes her to the floor and exits the room in which they are hiding. She hears screams of men and the viera enters again with her bow.

"Bows with the power to kill instantly."

Ashe wishes the viera to say nothing more. Hours later Basch Fon Rosenberg enters the small space in which the princess was to be protected. He is visibly shaken.

"Rasler..."

Two years later the events have now infected her memory. She constantly revisits each moment and wishes nothing more then to forget. Ashe had long since abandoned her disdain for royal politics. She was on a mission to restore her crown, but before she could do so, she needed closure. Now that the party was at the Salikawood she had the perfect opportunity to search the castle of Nabudis. Somehow though, Basch had nestled his way in stopping her advance.

"Fran has warned you about the dangers of Nabudis."

"I must search the palace."

"Your highness-"

"I will search the palace. You may accompany me if you wish."

The desperation in her voice frightens him. Their was a time once in her life she decreed she would search the entire palace to prove him wrong as she could not accept Rasler's death. She had been so detached moments after the news, but it must have been too much to ask her to view the body on the night of their wedding. Walking towards the room that held his lifeless body, Ashelia had yelled out her apparent refusal in the matter and shoved the viera aside. Vossler had accompanied them once outside of the room and witnessed the tragedy of it all. Shocked by her rage he was frozen by her move to grab his sword and raise it against Basch.

"Liar."

Basch blocks the attack, shaken by her skillful precision. He is familiar with her fighting style and recognizes it as that of Rasler's. The sword falls to the ground and her body slumps against Basch's as she begins to cry in agony.

"You are lying...you are lying..."

Agreeing to escort her to Nabudis was his only guarantee from preventing a repeat of that moment. He was still chilled to the bone at her reaction. It was so disturbing that her guard, Vossler, and himself agreed never to speak of it again. Had the public known how unsettled she was perhaps their would have been no need to fake her death.

They enter the palace and Ashelia instinctively knows where to go. The monsters lurking around the area sicken him as they make it a habit to surround a member and obliterate him. It seems that tonight the monsters sleep as the bakany are preoccupied with whatever is locked behind a sealed room, he mistakenly attempts to open.

"Where are we going?"

"We're here."

It was a small room full of treasure, many which had long since been looted by thieves or destroyed by the surrounding mists. Ashe kneels down and opens a coffer that contains a weapon. There is a letter inside, but it has since been smudged a paper filled with lost sentiment and directions. Picking up the spear she tosses her own spear aside. He recognizes it as the legendary treasure of Nabudis. She now holds the Zodiac Spear in her hands.

She feels a sense of accomplishment and closure now holding the weapon in her hand. Lifting the spear up carefully, Ashe polishes off the dust and discovers an inscription on the precious spear.

_A gift for __Nabreus__' most sacred treasure. R.H.N._


End file.
